FF Dimensions
by Mahabaraba
Summary: yes, it's yet another aeris russerection...or however you spell it. and it's really crappy but hey, i LOVE FF and i get bored sometimes! plz R&R but no flames...ok. luvies!


Chapter I-Resurrection

Disclamer: I no own FF or anything else for that matter…sniff….oh ye gods!

-sCeNe1-

(revisions have been made)

Tifa sat with Cloud, sipping a margarita and relaxing in a skimpy bikini (showing off her breasts because of course, she's Tifa) in Costa de Sol, reveling in the feel of the sun. Yuffie played in the water with Marlene (Barrets daughter), and Cait Sith on his huge moogle, and Red XIII was sunning on the beach and talking with Cid and Barret. The only one of their group members missing was Vincent, who didn't like the sun and most likely remained somewhere dark and gloomy. 

Cloud lay on a comfortable beach towel, trying to forget the battle with Sephiroth, and Meteor's decent on Midgar, halted by the Lifestream. His head rested on Tifa's lap, and she stroked his hair absently, watching the beautiful blue waves crash gently against the sandy beach. A particularly large one bowled Yuffie over, causing Tifa to giggle slightly.

"Tif's?" Cloud asked, opening Mako blue eyes to look at the beautiful woman. She focused wine colored eyes down on him, thick brown hair loosely trailing down her shoulders and back.

"Yeah?" she replied, sipping on her drink a little more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Cloud said softly, closing his eyes again. _Just making sure you're real_… he thought. Cloud's thoughts turned suddenly to another brunette, with great big green eyes and a pink dress. Cloud wondered where she was now. On the Lifestream? Or maybe wandering the Planet? It didn't matter anymore. Suddenly, a strange breeze washed over him, chilling Cloud to the bone. He sat up abruptly and wiped the sand off his muscular body. "I need to talk to Vincent." he said to her.

"I saw him a while ago at the bar near the inn!" Yuffie said suddenly popping out in front of Cloud, her stormy grey eyes glittering. She was dressed in a tubetop like bikini, and shorts over the bottom. Long thin braids fell from the nape of her neck, big bows tied to their ends. "I asked him if he wanted to come with us when we came out to bask in the sun but he just looked all evil and shit…that bastard!" 

She smiled and grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler Tifa had packed for everyone. "Knowing him I'd say he's still there…but if he's not, he could be anywhere..." Turning, she emptied the bottle and then rejoined Marlene, and helped bury the now sleeping Barret in a sand castle.

"See ya in a little while Tifa," Cloud said walking towards the Bar de Sol. Inside, he found their dark, gothic, and slightly vampiric ally drinking something that looked a lot like blood (red wine folks!). Joining him at the bar, Cloud sat down and motioned for the bartender to get him something to drink also. "Vincent, I need to talk to you about something." Cloud said to the raven haired man. 

Turning fiery red eyes to look at Cloud, Vincent calmly replied, "So talk. I am most interested in hearing what you have to say." did Cloud sense sarcasm in that voice. _oh well._ he thought.

"Well, you see, I was relaxing out on the beach a few minutes ago when I felt something wash over me. It was like being drenched in ice water..and..I was thinking about Aeris and Meteor at that time…and Sephiroth.." at that last part, Vincent lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do you think that one chill while you are merely thinking is that big of a deal? I was locked Still conscious mind you in a coffin for twenty-some years, and had various nightmares about retribution, death, torture, and many other subjects…I think that you are just worrying over nothing comrade." Cloud could've sworn Vincent almost smiled.

"Um………….yeah………" Cloud stared at the amber liquid in his chilled glass for a few minutes, until Vincent paid for his drink and got up. The tall man grasped his cape from his barstool and put it back on. Walking towards the door, he seemed to think for a moment, then, turned back to Cloud.

"I wouldn't worry about what you felt. Oh, and, when you see Aeris, tell her I said 'hello'." leaving a bewildered Cloud to his own devices, the mysterious man disappeared.

"T-tell Aeris he said hello…?" Vincent had never even met her!

_ScEnE2_

She woke to a bright and loud world, surrounded by smiling familiar faces. "Aeris, Aeris.." they said, everyone was so happy to see her. "We missed you…" they spoke in her mind. Sitting up, the illusions disappeared and she found herself in laying on the shore of a deep cold pond. She lay on some kind of glowing fungus inside a cave that contained a shell like house in the back of it.

"W-where am I?" Aeris breathed out softly. She couldn't remember much. "I was praying at the altar, when….there was a man standing above me…he had spikey blonde hair…..Cloud!!!!!!?!" Memories flooded back suddenly. Meeting him in the flowerbed of her church garden, a beautiful woman they went to rescue Tifa! Being kidnapped by ShinRa for a little girl named Marlene, being rescued….Barret, Cid! Promises to let her ride on the airship! Her materia being stolen, a cute cat on a moogle and a fiery tiger! Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait Sith!

"What happened to me?!" she asked the empty room. She remembered praying for holy when she had seen Sephiroth coming down on her and felt the sharp pain of his sword piercing her body….had…had she been killed..? "I-I'm so confused….If I was killed, how am I here now?" Suddenly, it hit her! The Lifestream! "IT brought me back!…but…why…..?" _what does the Planet want me to do now???_

"First," Aeris said determinedly, standing up. Her dress was torn and mud stained, her hair tangled in a matted mass around her waist (let down and straightened it probably comes down to her thighs) "I need to find the others and tell them I'm alright!"

*#*SIMONES NOTES: YEAH MAN! UM, SOOOOOOO……….YEAH….I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING BUT YA SEE I'M HAVING BAD IDEAS ON WHAT I WANT TA HAPPEN…SOO…BARE WITH ME FOR A WHILE, KAY? SORRY LOGAN! I CAN'T WRITE ALL THAT WELL! FORGIVE ME!*#*

_scene THREE-

Yuffie sat in her room of the Hotel, idly twirling her braids as she regrouped her materia when she heard a knock on the door. "What do ya want!?" she called out, quickly depositing the pretty glowing orbs into her napsack and hiding them in a secret spot before hearing a reply.

"Y-Yuffie???" Choking, Yuffie ran to the door, it couldn't be! When she opened the door, a familiar face starred down at her. Green eyes against a shroud of light brown hair…it was…

"A-Aeris!!!!OH--MI--GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GHOST!!!!!" She screamed, when she saw the beautiful woman standing at her door. She backed against the wall of her room, scared, and shaking.

"N-NO!! Yuffie! Calm down!" Aeris said appeasingly when suddenly, a blast of wind hit the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie ran screaming from the room and straight into--Vincent. "Like----Ghost!" she gasped out, her eyes filled with humorous terror.

"I don't believe in Ghosts." (so says the vampire.) : )


End file.
